militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
68th Indiana Infantry Regiment
The 68th Regiment Indiana Infantry was an infantry regiment that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 68th Indiana Infantry was organized at Indianapolis, Indiana and mustered in for three years service August 19, 1862. The regiment was attached to 1st Brigade, 2nd Division, Army of Kentucky, Department of the Ohio. 2nd Brigade, 4th Division, XIV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to October 1863. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XIV Corps, October 1863. 1st Brigade, 3rd Division, IV Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to April 1864. Garrison at Chattanooga, Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to November 1864. 2nd Brigade, 1st Separate Division, District of the Etowah, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1865. The 68th Indiana Infantry mustered out of service June 20, 1865 at Nashville, Tennessee. Detailed service Left Louisville for Louisville, Ky., August 20. Moved to Lebanon, Ky., August 25; then to Munfordsville, Ky. Siege of Munfordsville, Ky., September 14–17. Regiment captured September 17. Paroled and sent to Indianapolis. Reorganized at Indianapolis until December 25. Moved to Louisville, Ky., December 26; then to Murfreesboro, Tenn., January 1, 1863. Duty at Murfreesboro, Tenn., January to June 1863. Expedition to McMinnville April 20–30. Tullahoma Campaign June 23-July 7. Hoover's Gap June 24–26. Tullahoma June 29–30. Occupation of Middle Tennessee until August 16. Passage of the Cumberland Mountains and Tennessee River and Chickamauga Campaign August 16-September 22. Shellmound August 21. Reconnaissance from Shellmound toward Chattanooga August 30–31. Battle of Chickamauga September 19–21. Before Chattanooga September 22–26. Siege of Chattanooga September 22-November 23. Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign November 23–27. Orchard Knob November 23–24. Missionary Ridge November 25. March to relief of Knoxville November 28-December 8. Operations in eastern Tennessee until April 1864. Operations about Dandridge January 16–17. Garrison duty at Chattanooga April to September 1864. Relief of Dalton, Ga., August 14–15. March to Cleveland, Charleston, Athens, and Madisonville August 18–20. Moved to Tullahoma September 1, then to Chattanooga and Decatur, Ala., October 27. Defense of Decatur, Ala., October 29–31. Duty at Resaca, Ga., November 13–29; then moved to Nashville, Tenn. Battle of Nashville, Tenn., December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Moved to Chattanooga, Tenn., and garrison duty there until June 1865. Moved to Nashville, Tenn., June 16. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 150 men during service; 4 officers and 35 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 111 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Lieutenant Colonel Harvey J. Espy - commanded during the Chattanooga-Ringgold Campaign until wounded in action * Captain Richard L. Leeson - commanded at the Battle of Chickamauga See also * List of Indiana Civil War regiments * Indiana in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Mauzy, James H. Historical Sketch of the Sixty-Eighth Regiment, Indiana Volunteers, Its Commanders, Officers and Men (Rushville, IN: The Republican Co.), 1887. ;Attribution * Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Indiana Civil War regiments